Unit 999
Unit 999, also known as Fred Digby, was a former employee for the Wyndstrom Institution. After repeated exposure to radiation from Unit 160, Digby developed cancer and powers that enabled him to see into the future. He was first mentioned in a partial copy of the Wyndstrom Employee Handbook. Later, he was expanded upon in the Notebook we received. History Prior to 2016 Many of the details of his personal life, prior to the beginning of the Notebook, are unknown to us. In February of 1996, Digby had a daughter, Hayden, with an unidentified woman. The extent of his relationship with this person is unknown, as are the circumstances surrounding Hayden's birth. At an unknown date and time, Digby began work at the Institution as a low level employee. It's implied that he took up this work as a way to pay for Hayden's college education. While working there, it appears he was assigned to care for both Unit 160 and Unit 979. It also appears he had contact with Unit 990, as there was a reminder for him to deliver a package to 990 written on one of the pages. During his time as a Wyndstrom employee, Digby developed relationships with various coworkers. Against company policy, he also developed a friendship with 979. Over a period of time, Digby's health deteriorated greatly as a result of exposure to radiation from 160. His condition, an unknown type of cancer, was initially misdiagnosed as IBS (something he clearly doubted, saying that IBS "stands for 'I'm bullshitting'"). After multiple, failed attempts to cure it, Digby was confined to his room in the Wyndstrom clinic. It appears staff there stopped attempting to help Digby ("The 200 staff has let me continue to EXPIRE"), allowing his condition to become even more serious ("HANDS HARD TO USE"). From here, Digby expressed a desire to help 979 escape. Eventually, Digby was contained by the Wyndstrom Institution as Unit 999- presumably as a result of his developing powers. Before his death, it appears he helped 979 escape alongside Cursor and gave him his notebook. 2016 Digby was suggested as an option by Cursor to help free 979 after his recapture. He is also thought to be an avenue to pursue outside of freeing 979, as he could be an extremely valuable ally. Personality Fred is an average man who is willing to break and bend rules to his own benefit (sneaking in his notebook via covering it in duct tape, talking to Units), though not in a way intended to harm someone. He is willing to sacrifice for those he cares about, though he makes mistakes that could negate the purpose of those sacrifices (sleeping with Jenny against better judgement, which could have led to him being fired and unable to pay for Hayden's schooling). Over his time at the Wyndstrom Institution, he gradually grew less and less at ease with his work due to various circumstances. He grew less trusting ("let me continue to expire") and became loathing of his life there ("GET ME OUT OF HERE"). Upon gaining the powers that led to him being contained as a Unit, it seems he became more resigned and detached ("I am one of them", "The world is known to me", "I'm the man in the box"), even predicting his upcoming death. Relationships * Hayden Digby Digby's daughter. While her feelings towards him are unknown, it appears he cared for her deeply. Evidence of this being the implication that he took up a job at Wyndstrom, which took a heavy toll on his mental and physical health, to put her through college. Other evidence being; his desire for Hayden to be protected, reminders for him to call her, and his gratitude for 979's promise to protect Hayden. * Unit 979 A close friend of Digby's, formerly in his care as a Wyndstrom employee. Throughout Fred's time at Wyndstrom, he talked to 979 (against company policy) and gradually became more willing to understand him. They grew close enough for 979 to promise to protect Hayden once Digby realised he wouldn't be able to. They were close enough for 979 to show heavy devotion to that promise, even under the threat of recapture. * Carl Digby's coworker and acquaintance. While Digby expressed dismay at his death, he didn't appear to grieve heavily. * Jenny Digby's coworker whom he slept with against company policy. Abilities While the exact extent of Fred's powers are unknown, it has been stated that he is able to see into the future. It's unknown if this has a catch or a flaw that would make it unwieldy or detrimental. Notes * According to his Notebook, Digby died "After 2 years, 4 months, and 3 days". With the addition of the "Or so it shall be", it implies that he predicted the date of his own death. Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Units Category:Characters Category:Article stub